


Main Story

by dumpsternfire



Series: Then and Now [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bisexuality, LGBTQ Themes, MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!, Other, Suicide Attempt, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpsternfire/pseuds/dumpsternfire
Summary: This was originally a creative writing assignment, but I liked this too much to leave it alone.Also, in this universe, trans healthcare is much more accessible.





	Main Story

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Toddie - main character. Has black eyes due to an unnamed medical condition. Is going to medical school  
> Jaiden - Toddie’s younger brother. Middle child. A bit of an attention leech  
> Emily - Formerly Michel. Toddie’s younger sister  
> Vanessa - The mom. Kind of a meanie. Belongs in a mental asylum  
> William - The dad. From Manchester. His grandpa had one eye like Toddie’s.  
> Aleksandra - Toddie’s roomate. Polish exchange student.  
> Setting:  
> The house that Toddie is packing up from is in Provincetown, Massachusetts (in Cape Cod)  
> The college is in Boston (yep, it’s Harvard Medical)  
> Poland is mentioned  
> Unnamed Hospital
> 
> Plot: Toddie gets accepted into HM so she can figure out why her eyes are solid black instead of normal. She is rooming in an apartment with a Polish girl who wants to be a music major. The thing is, she’s deaf. Toddie tries to learn Polish and ASL so she can talk to her. Meanwhile, Toddie’s sister isn’t accepted at home and ends up getting hospitalized for a suicide attempt. Toddie and Aleks end up taking care of her in conjunction to the father, giving her the love that Vanessa failed to bring.

“You demonic freak!”  
That quote echoed inside my mind ever since I started school. I was never quite fond of my solid black eyes, with them often leading to me being bullied. Combine that with an unconventional interest in anatomy and generally awkward attitude; that was the recipe for getting bullied relentlessly.  
Despite all this, I did quite well in school and got a partial scholarship to one of the best medical universities in Massachusetts, room and board included.  
You see, I have a condition that causes my eyes to look like this. I can see, but not very well in extreme lighting. It also causes my hair to be white, making me look strange amongst my family members, who all have brown hair and hazel eyes. Apparently my dad’s grandfather had the same condition, but it wasn’t as extreme and only occurred in one eye, which he had removed. I never knew him, but I went to his funeral in Manchester when I was five. I can’t believe it took me that long to realize that my dad was born in England. Oh well. I was never the sharpest tool in the shed. Just one of your typical kids who only knows and obsesses about one thing.  
I pack up my old room and decide which things I want to take along to college and which things I want to leave for my younger brothers.  
“Yellow shirt? Keep.” I thought.  
“Black pants? Definitely keeping these.”  
As I was debating which things I still liked, I heard a knock at my door. It was my parents.  
“Oh, Toddie!” My dad said, “I’m so proud of you! You’re finally leaving the nest!”  
“It’s about time you’re leaving. You’re 19 and still live with your parents. God, how embarrassing!” My mother retorted.  
I try to ignore my parents fighting and continue to pack up my belongings. Unfortunately, they started screaming and the police ended up being called by one of our neighbors. I had to explain that nobody was being murdered and that it was just my parents fighting again. The police went away after questioning both my parents.  
I go back up to my room and pack. About 3 hours later, I was done. I had sheets, desk items, clothes, electronics, et cetera. Five minutes later, my youngest brother asks me if he wants to go out to lunch. Feeling slightly peckish, I accept.  
Driving along the freshly paved road, I notice my brother squirming around, looking like he had something to say.  
“Hey, Toddie? I-I have something to tell you…”  
“Yes, Michel? I’m listening.”  
“Can you call me Emily and refer to me as your sister?”  
I was a bit taken aback by this, but I still love my sister the same.  
“Sure, Emily. I’m assuming you want me to se she/her now?”  
“That would be nice”  
“While we’re out, do you want to go shopping for some girls clothes and get some makeup if you want some? My treat!”  
“That would be amazing! You’re the best sister ever!”  
“No, that title goes to you now!”  
We skip going to the cafe in favor of going to the mall. We go to a bunch of stores that I can’t remember the names of. Emily also got her first bra and insisted she wear it around the mall in her new girl clothes. Of course, some old bats gave her dirty looks, but they don’t matter since they look like they’re about to die within the next 15 minutes.  
After that, we went to the cafe. I ordered an espresso and my sister got some hot chocolate and a bagel. She started crying when I told her that we were going home and that she would have to take off her makeup and girl clothes. Our mom is kinda transphobic and doesn’t approve of the LGBT community in general, which is why I’m never telling her that I’m bisexual.  
Getting home, I was relieved that it was only my car in the driveway. I go up to my room and I put the boxes of things in my car, along with a bag of snacks and 5-hour ENERGY. I check the calendar one last time.  
“Yep. August 30th.” I thought to myself. Tomorrow is when I move in to my new apartment about a block away from campus. There’s already a girl there named Aleksandra from Poland. I hope she’s nice.  
Soon enough, tomorrow rolls around and I’m pulling out of the driveway, preparing for the new life ahead of me.  
I listen to my audiobook about ASL, which I practice during the stops along the way. My new roomate is deaf as well and I want to be able to communicate with her when she doesn’t have her hearing aids in.  
Soon enough, I see the apartment. I text Aleks and she come out wearing a white shirt that said sunflower on it and a pair of loose shorts held up by a black belt.  
“Hello!” she says with a thick Polish accent.  
“Hi!” I sign to her, “How are you doing?”  
“You do know sign language?” She spoke in somewhat broken English  
“I thought it would be a useful skill to have for communication.” I respond, just now noticing the space grey hearing aids.  
“Yes. I do see where that would be helpful.”  
“Oh, okay then!” I conclude, “Where’s my room?”  
“Go into the hallway. It is door two on the right”  
I put my things in my new room and Aleks helps me with my boxes. Examining the room, I see that it has a two-panel window on the stark white walls. The floors are covered in carpeting that has to be at least 5 years old. There is a white, wooden daybed in the corner adjacent to the window. There’s a white desk opposite the bed with some old mail on top of the dusty surface.  
“I am sorry.” Aleks says as she removes the letters. I see one of them came from some Polish city I couldn’t even dream to pronounce. I assume it’s from a relative of hers and continue unpacking.  
About an hour into unpacking my stuff, I get a call from my dad. I drop my phone and begin bawling uncontrollably. I grab my car keys and run out the door. Aleks, my new roomate from Poland, follows me with my phone with my dad still on it. I probably drove way over the speed limit, getting to the hospital where my sister is at. 16 minutes later, I’m askewly parked and running inside the building. When I get to the front desk, there’s a lady there wondering what I’m in such a hurry for. Aleks tries to explain, but she does so in Polish by accident, so the secretary couldn’t necessarily understand her. She does it again in English and the lady behind the desk says that there is nobody here named Emily Schmidt. I tell her through my tears that her legal name is Michel, and then she gives us instructions to get to her room. I run as fast as I can and take the stairs to the third floor; the elevator takes too much time. I make it to her room and knock furiously on the door. My younger brother, Jaiden, answers it. A nurse stops us.  
“Family only.”  
“I AM H-HIS OLDER S-SISTER!” I yell through my tears.  
“What about her?” The nurse replies, pointing to Aleks.  
“Cousin.” I reply. The nurse lets us inside, staring at my eyes in a disgusted, yet curious manner until he closes the door.  
I see Emily laying on the bed, with a bloodied bandage around her neck and two stapled cuts down both her arms. I start to cry again. I can’t believe that my little sister tried to commit suicide. Our mom comes in with a half-eaten sandwich and smoothie from the cafeteria.  
“H-HOW C-COULD YOU!” I scream in my mother’s face, about to choke her.  
“No son of MINE is going to end up being a tranny!”  
At this point I was beyond furious with my mother. I knew she wasn’t the most… accepting person in the world, but to drive her own daughter to suicide, that’s too far!  
I grab my mom by the collar of her shirt and drag her out of the room. I start yelling various expletives at her and she tried to punch me in the face.  
“You know what, Vanessa, you are an absolute waste of space! If you wanna hate Emily for being transgender, you mind as well hate me as well!”  
“You a tranny as well, or are you a dyke?” My mom - I mean - Vanessa asks, matter-of-factly.  
“I’M BISEXUAL!” I yell at her, “I love both girls and guys!”  
“At least you’re HALF normal…“ She states, “As long as you ain’t full on gay. You gotta be a good wife and give your husband children, just like I did with your father. Hell, Jaiden was conceived in the backseat of your car!”  
“MOM, THAT’S GROSS!” Jaiden shouts while opening the door.  
“Son, your hormones are going wacko right now. You likely wanna see girls naked and stuff, but I am your mother.”  
“I literally said that that was gross like five seconds ago, but go off I guess.”  
“Oh, screw off, son. Go look at some nude chicks on your phone”  
My brother storms off into the lobby, while I stay with Vanessa.  
“I don’t care if you gave birth to me! You’re no mom of mine!”  
I go into the hospital room, slamming the door on my mother and locking it. She didn’t seem to get the message at that point, seeing as though she came in through the employee entrance with one of Emily’s nurses.  
“GET OUT!!!!” I scream, completely losing my temper at this point.  
“Oh, what’s going on?” The nurse asks me.  
Right at this moment, my sister wakes up. I start crying and I hug her as tightly as I could without hurting her.  
The nurse adresses my sister’s wounds and changes her bandages. She says that if Emily would’ve cut two millimeters deeper, she would’ve severed her vocal cords, and if everything goes well, she can leave tomorrow.  
I stay the night and talk to my sister. She tells me her worries about Vanessa, but I assure her that everything will be fine.  
The next day, the doctor comes in and releases my sister. I drive her home and I go to the courthouse with Dad. Inside, he gets divorce papers and goes home. Vanessa tears them and attacks my dad for threatening to divorce her. Jaiden calls the police and they take her to jail. I go to Vanessa’s trial and open up about what happened at the hospital. My dad tells the judge what happened previously with his now ex wife. My dad has full custody and my mom has been declared insane. She is in a padded cell at the local psych ward.  
I go with my dad and Emily to the clinic, where she is given hormone blockers to prevent the final stages of male puberty. I also pay for her breast implants and my dad signs off on it. He goes down to the courthouse and I stay with Emily at the clinic. She gets blood work done and I ask the doctors some questions about the medical field.  
After all the medical stuff is done, I take Emily to the courthouse to meet Dad.  
“Good news!” Dad interjects, “Your name is now legally Emily!”  
“She did amazing at the doctor’s office as well! If everything goes well, she will be going on Estrogen and getting her implants before the new year!” I reply back, excited for my sister.  
The next day, I go with my sister for a girls day out. During this, we got our nails done, got our hair done, and went to the mall for some new clothes and makeup. I send a picture to Dad of Emily and I. I don’t look much different, my hair is just half an inch shorter and my nails have a French tip. Emily, on the other hand looks like a completely different person. She got hair extensions, so her hair now comes down to her collarbones, a freshly shaven face, a full face of light makeup that covers up her acne, a brand new outfit, and an ear-to-ear smile showing her cheek dimples and light grey braces. Honestly, I’ve never seen my sister happier than I have in this moment.


End file.
